vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Esther and Freya
The relationship between mother and daughter. Witche's Esther and Freya Esther made a deal with her sister Dahlia, to help her get pregnant. As a result, when Freya and Finn were born and Esther was pregnant with Elijah, Dahlia came and took Freya as Esther's price to pay for their deal. Esther believed Freya to be dead, but Freya did not die as Esther believed. They are known as ''Fresther (''Freya/Esther) by fans. Early History Middle Ages Freya's birth was a result of a deal her mother made with her aunt, Dahlia, who used magic to make her able to have children of her own. However, Freya was taken by her aunt as part of Esther's deal after Finn was born, and while Esther was pregnant with Elijah. Esther swore to Dahlia that she would return to the dark arts and grow in magic so that she could make Dahlia pay for taking Freya. Esther was devastated and sobbed as Freya was taken away from her. And she could do nothing to protect her daughter. Esther claimed that she was the victim of a plague in order to cover up the deal what she and Dahlia had, which caused her and Mikael to move from Norway to a "mystical land" far away in the New World. A village that was later called Mystic Falls. It was because of Freya and Henrik's death, that Esther decided to create the vampire spell; so that she wouldn't have to lose any more children. The Originals In They All Asked For You, after Freya tells Finn she wants a few minutes with Mikael, Finn asks if she also wants some time with Esther which Freya declines, telling Finn to let Esther rot. In Exquisite Corpse, Klaus brings Freya to her mother and they are reunited after 10 centuries of being separated. They exchange words and it is clear that Freya despises Esther for her deal with Dahlia. At the end of the episode, Freya tells her of her plans to turn their family against Klaus before killing her through a magical explosion. In Ashes to Ashes, Esther is back in her original body where she helps her children kill her big sister Dahlia. Esther shows sympathy towards Freya. She looks at her oldest child with an apologetic look on her face. Freya looks at her mother, knowing she is sorry for not fighting Dahlia to stop her from taking her away. Quotes :Finn: "I suppose you'll want time with our mother as well." :Freya (coldly): "Esther gave me away. She is ''nothing to me. Let her rot."'' : -- They All Asked For You Trivia * Esther made a deal with her sister in order to be able to have children, and that deal resulted in Freya being taken away from her. Esther later lied to her family about Freya being a plague victim. * It is because of Freya's alleged death, that Esther returned to magic. * They were reunited for the first time in 1,000 years in Exquisite Corpse. * Esther (in Lenore's body) was killed by Freya in Exquisite Corpse. * Freya sees her mother in her real body for the first time in 1,000 years in ''Ashes to Ashes''. *Freya, as well as her youngest daughter Rebekah, heavily resembles Esther. *Freya was just as skilled in dark magic as Esther and Dahlia. *Although they had no true interaction in ''Ashes to Ashes'', it appears that Freya had softened a little towards her mother after Esther confronts Dahlia about taking her as a child. *Esther and Freya were together for five years before she was taken. *They both have lost a child. **Their children were both boys. Esther lost her son when he was killed by a werewolf in his childhood, while Freya's son died in her womb after she drank poison in her failed attempt to escape Dahlia. *Esther believed that if she had many children, she would not miss Freya, however, she was wrong. Gallery See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family